<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bounty by LightningCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758829">The Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit'>LightningCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett has full intent to reap all the rewards that come with capturing Han Solo, but the smuggler insists there's more to their relationship than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han Solo squawked, “Again?!” as he went flying towards the ground. He hit it and bounced (that was a new one), rolling several feet away from his assailant. He snatched his blaster from its holster and took a quick shot that ricocheted off the Mandalorian’s armor. Boba Fett wasted no time clearing the space between them and shoving his boot on top of Han’s hand, causing him to growl, “Don’t you have anything better to do? I’m starting to think you like--”</p><p>And that’s when the boot collided with his face instead and caused him to roll over. He reached up to hold his nose, closing his eyes as he groaned. Boba grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him from the ground before slamming him back into it, “You’re not getting away this time, Solo.” </p><p>There came that characteristic smirk of the smuggler’s. One he had given Boba far too many times, “Have you…” He winced, “Have you ever wondered why no one else bothers coming after me and why they don’t raise the price on the bounty you’ve been jacking it to for so many years?” His face was scrunched up when he took his hand away from it, grabbing Boba’s wrist.</p><p>Fett tilted his head, looking at his free hand and wrist. A small rod shot from a compartment and energized before he slammed it into Solo’s side, causing a shout to come from the smuggler, “Oh, the fucking taser! Fett!” He tried to curl on the side that was tased but couldn’t wiggle from the hunter’s grip. Then, he was lifted right by the front of his shirt and Fett made pace for the Slave I. </p><p>“You’re stretching the material,” nagged Han. He groaned as he was dragged along, both hands wrapping around the bounty hunter’s forearm, “The answer… is that you are--” He smirked, “Madly in love with me. I bet they could put it up with no reward and you’d come running, and you know,”</p><p>And then, he was dropped. The next time he was grabbed, it was by the throat. Han wheezed, “I respect you--” His expression was scrunched up, “I respect your profession…” He was soon thrown over Boba’s shoulder with an “oof!” and it took him a minute to adjust before he ran his mouth some more as if that would do something better for him, “I get that we have history, I mean, our history runs deep, and I know you’ve got everyone believing…”</p><p>Maybe he was running his mouth too much. If that were possible for Solo. He paused to take a few deep breaths, “You’ve got everyone believing, Fett, that this is a grudge, but I’m convinced it’s more. I may not be a Jedi, but the hate you feel for me? That’s passion, baby.”</p><p>Boba Fett didn’t waste breath in replying to the ramblings of a dead man. He climbed onto his ship, still hoisting Han over his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m talking balls out, angry sex, passionate kissing, I’m talking you want me, and secretly, you’re letting me go because you don’t want to want me, but you keep coming back because I mean, look at me--” </p><p>Solo was thrown on the floor of the cockpit where Fett ended up after pulling the ramp in and initiating the ship’s power. Cuffs were thrown on him after the Mandalorian shut the door behind him. He sat in the pilot’s seat, pulling his nav computer out from the side to start mapping their course.</p><p>The next few minutes were almost peaceful. Fett could pretend that Solo learned his words weren’t getting him any further than they usually did, but he knew better. A bounty hunter couldn’t capture the same man as many times as Boba had captured Han without knowing his line of bullshit like the armor he wore. </p><p>As they took off and beyond the atmosphere, it began again.</p><p>Han had weaseled his way over to the pilot’s seat, resting his head against the console, “I’m darling, I know, but I’m taken,” He puckered his lips, “I know, I know, it’s such a great shame but that pretty Jedi? Blonde hair, stands about 4 feet tall? Kinda chunky in the face? He’s got my heart.”</p><p>Auto-pilot was engaged and the steering system was locked.</p><p>“As many times as he comes to rescue my ass or I get out of here, I always end up back with him… and you always end up alone,” His tone bordered cocky now. This part was new, “I’d just give it up by now. I’m a very popular man, but other men got to me faster.” He shrugged.</p><p>Fett grabbed Han’s throat again and slammed his head backwards into the console, repeating the action when the shout that he received wasn’t deemed loud enough, “I don’t know what spice you’ve got your nose in, but you don’t know anything about me.”</p><p>Han was silent as he tried to collect the pieces of the world that was spinning around him. He let his cuffed hands drop into his lap, swallowing desperately against the hand that restrained him, “You… are alone, I know that,” He choked out. </p><p>And that’s when Fett’s foot collided with Solo’s crotch. He was on the edge of his seat, hunkered over Han. He waited for the yelp before twisting his hand from his throat to shoving two gloved fingers into his mouth.</p><p>A reddish tone took over Han’s face. He let out an amused huff around the fingers, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around them. His hips jerked upwards against the foot while his tongue moved against the leather. He had no idea where this had been and the taste was not pleasant but if Han Solo didn’t know how to fake a moan, he wouldn’t have gotten out of half the messes he had gotten into.</p><p>Boba rolled his foot from heel to steel-toe. His fingers twitched in Han’s mouth before he pulled them out and thrusting them back in. He used his thumb to tug on his bottom lip. Somewhat of a whine came out around his fingers. His boot continued to rock into each thrust upwards. </p><p>When his fingers cleared Han’s airway, a string of saliva stuck to them and the smuggler panted, “What are you waiting for? We both know what you want.” and that’s what got his hair grabbed as his body was kicked onto its front. He exhaled heavily with a growl following as his face was pushed on the edge of the console. </p><p>A click was heard and Han watched Boba’s codpiece get chucked onto the co-pilot’s seat. There was a sick sort of satisfaction that came from him as his cheek got poked by the cold metal of the console. He pushed his hips up and backwards, pleased when they met with Boba’s.</p><p>One of the bounty hunter’s hands remained weaved through the brown waves of hair. Han’s pants were yanked down with his free hand before Boba unzipped his own drawers, yanking his cock out and pressing the tip right to his entrance. This preceded the shared action of the men gritting their teeth in anticipation of what happened next. </p><p>Boba penetrated Han and both of his hands came down to hold the smuggler’s hips in place. He pushed his entire length into him, grinding against his ass to make sure his cock was lodged as deeply into him as possible.</p><p>Han had thought he was over yelping but the squawk that came out of him was high-pitched, one hand balling into a fist and punching the pilot’s station. His next string of words were curses in seemingly every language he knew but instead of reeling his hips away, he shoved them back as hard as he could, coaxing a growl from Fett.</p><p>It didn’t take more than a few thrusts before Han had been dragged away from the console and splayed flat on the ground. The smuggler threw his arms out in front of him, cuffed hands struggling to find something to grab, something to hold onto as his hips were being bruised by a metallic grip. His sounds were no longer forced or teasing. Each moan, grunt, and cry that came out of him was forced out by the cock ramming into his underprepared ass. </p><p>But finally, he wasn’t the only one making noise. Fett grunted and growled, both out of arousal and discomfort as he fucked his captive raw. He adjusted one hand to squeeze Han’s ass, spreading him out further as his thrusts came harder with him no longer pausing to grind against him in-between.</p><p>Han continued jerking his hips backwards with extended groans letting his feelings be known.</p><p>It only took a few minutes of these aggressive movements between the two men for Boba to fill Han’s ass with cum and yank his cock out, pushing him flat on the ground before giving him a kick off to the side.</p><p>“Fuck…” Boba swore under his breath, adjusting his pants and yanking his codpiece off the co-pilot’s seat to clamp it back on.</p><p>Han rolled onto his back, hair sticking to his heated and sweating face. His skin brandished a reddish tone and his ass was still hanging out while his erection was half-covered by his pants. The tip glistened as he ached for more from the bounty hunter. He panted and stared at the Mandalorian, “Hey… what are you doing?” He narrowed his eyes, “Fuck, I think you tore something again, Fett.”</p><p>The smuggler continued talking when it became clear he wasn’t going to get any kind of response from the bounty hunter who returned to the pilot’s seat. He dropped his cuffed wrists into his lap after pushing his hair out of his face and sitting up proper, “You see the Falcon on your radar yet? Maybe with a pretty blonde behind the wheel?” He puckered his lips, “Hopefully with a wookiee next to him?” </p><p>“Listen, I ain’t a replacement for any problems bouncing around your chrome dome. I love these fucks, don’t get me wrong, and it ain’t no skin off my back, we’ve been doing this tango for how many years now,” He leaned his head back against the corner of the console, scooting a bit closer before Fett used his foot to scoot him away, “It’s just kinda sad, you know? I’m gonna be having a kid soon and you’re… still doing this. Still taking every puck that crosses your eyes with my name on it.”</p><p>Solo watched as Fett stiffened with a smirk, “I know I’m the only constant in your life, babe, that’s why I’m even wasting my breath, but that’s the thing. Dealing with you is such a waste of breath… Could I forgive you for the carbonite incident? I’ve forgiven Lando for worse… that’s just the way this situation is! But you’re mad, you’re mad about something that you could’ve changed.”</p><p>“Now, I’m sitting here, cock hard, cum in my ass, and you’re still fronting like you’re gonna turn me in and get some kind of reward,” Han scoffed, “So,  I’m gonna say it one more time, you and me? Ain’t happening. Don’t know what to tell you besides take the helmet off and find your own goddamn life.” </p><p>And that’s when the hiss of releasing armor was heard, and Han jerked where he sat. </p><p>Boba removed his helmet and slammed it onto the console. He stood from his seat and grabbed Han by the throat, dragging him up to meet his eye contact. This was the first time they had ever made eye contact.</p><p>Han was startled but his eyes darted around, quickly noting every feature of Boba’s face. He had dull brown skin that he could only imagine would be a lot richer in color if he ever let himself see the sun. His hair fell down in waves, looking nearly black in this lighting but clearly lighter on the edges, another shade of brown. He had a scar ripping over one of his eyes and a thick bottom lip that seemed to stick out in a pout. There were other marks, a few freckles, and then came his eyes. He was lost in them.</p><p>Now, Fett’s lips were quivering. As if he was about to bark at him. His thick eyebrows were pushed together with the skin around his eyes looking puffy. </p><p>“What are you going to do? Cry about it?” Han said without thinking.</p><p>Boba’s expression fell from anger to neutrality. That was another first. “The fact that you think you’re so important is hilarious.” His tone had venom laced in it, “You think with everything I lost, I’m worried about a smuggler with a nice ass? I don’t have trouble pulling a nice ass… you’re a notch on my belt.” </p><p>Solo stared into his eyes, seeming lost, “This is the most you’ve ever said to me… and that’s how I know I’m more than a notch.” The sarcasm and amusement had disappeared from his tone. Hell, the smuggler was no longer smiling either. </p><p>This was pointless.</p><p>Fett carried the smuggler out of the cockpit and shoved him into a small area that was locked after his body crumpled on the ground. He returned to the cockpit and also locked this door behind him despite there only being the two of them on the ship.</p><p>As he sat down, his pointer finger and thumb came to wipe moisture away from his eyes, pinching the top of his nose.</p><p>Silence returned until he finally slammed both fists on the console.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>